


One more hug

by MiraSun



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Hugs, No Sex, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, just hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSun/pseuds/MiraSun
Summary: Rami was a man who really knows how to hug. Not just sloppily laying his arm around someone's shoulders, no. He really wrapped his arms around the one he's hugging and made them really secure. I could really remember the first time he wrapped his arms around me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Had the urgend need to write it down, since the house show last week I'm coping with feels about Sami. He's so an adorable person and this thing spooked in my head since then.  
> Just about hugs and a little fairytale that never will become reality, but that won't let me stop dreaming.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Have fun!

Rami was a man who really knows how to hug. Not just sloppily laying his arm around someone's shoulders, no. He really wrapped his arms around the one he's hugging and made them really secure. I could really remember the first time he wrapped his arms around me.  
It was a house show of the WWE. His music hit and then he stepped on the entrance ramp. I was so excited. I knew him just from the TV, but I loved him. His smile, his brown eyes the always seem to shine, no matter what would happen to him. His hair that looked so soft and everything about him was so fascinating.  
I was only a woman in the crowd who had luck as she bought her ticket. A woman that had the chance to stand at the barrier on the entrance way. A woman whose heart throbbed.  
Everybody was singing his theme and he looked in the crowd like he couldn't believe it. He was so… he was Rami. I just loved him.

He went down the ramp to the fans, high fived some of the fans behind and then turned to the ring. He tried to reach everyone, went to the other side just right before he was in my range. My heart ached for a moment. I loved the other people who were here in this evening, but I just wanted to touch Rami, to make sure this wonderful human being was real and now destiny led him to the other fans. Not that I was jealous, I was just so sad.  
And then suddenly he stood in front of me, his palm touched mine and I jerked. "God." I whispered. The look of his brown eyes locked with mine. I shook, my lips trembled. I didn't know why he stood here so long. Why did he look at me?  
"Can I hug you?" I screamed at him not able to control the volume of my voice. Sami smiled at me and it immediately this smile reached his face. "Sure." He answered and then he tugged me tight to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his midsection. Between us was the metal barrier, but I didn't felt it. I just felt his arms and his cheek which touched mine. My heard raced and I started shaking. "No need to shake!" he whispered in my ear and stroke with one hand over my back before he released me and attended to the other fans. I was just an inch away from collapsing. Damn, that wasn't real… that couldn't be real. It couldn't be real that Rami just hugged me.  
I stumbled back on my seat and sat there. I forgot everything, wasn't even paying attention to the match at first, but then the match when on. Rami was took apart and after the match, I jump back at the barrier to look out for Rami. The Ref brought him back, everybody was chanting for him, encourage him, sent him back behind the curtain with love. And then it happened again. He rose his view and looked directly at me. Sad, hurt and broken, but there was a short smile before dragged himself back.

At this point I just wanted to tell you, that from this moment everything was a fairytale. I would like to tell you that he dragged me back with him behind the scenes and asked me to marry him. That didn't happen. The show just ended and I went back home.  
Not at this moment the fairytale begun. It was some days after. I tweeted about what happened and how happy I was. Why shouldn't I. I always used to tag the wrestler I talked about. Why shouldn't I… they never noticed me. So again I used to tag Rami when I typed the short messages.  
Some day after my rhapsody about how cute he was I received a DM.  
_I remember you!_ he just wrote, but my heart jumped in my chest. Why, how, why? I couldn't think for a moment.

This text lead me to the second time he hugged me. We messaged over the time. Nothing special, just simple and meaningless texts about life and work. It went on for months. We exchanged our numbers and left Twitter.  
_One of my friends wanted to know with whom I'm texting. Like it's something strange._  
he wrote. I smiled as I read that. I had been asked the same question before. Who do you write? You smile always. We didn't talk every day, but when we start it seemed like endless conversations.  
_What did you say? Did you tell them that youre writing an awkward obsessed mark?_  
Was my joking answer. I always called myself an obsessed mark and Rami always defended me against my own words.  
_No, I told him. I'm texting my future wife! I don't know obsessed marks. ;)_  
I chuckled over his answer and a colleague looked over me. "What's so funny?" she asked with slight annoying tone in her voice. I shrugged my shoulders. "A friend of mine are just joking around." She rolled with her eyes. "Why isn’t he working like the rest of us?" she asked angry and my inner me sighed heavily. Damn, why was she like that? "I never said he isn't working... but for your information, he mostly works in the evening." I answered with a serious voice.  
_Who said I would marry you? My colleague is angry with me that I'm happy. I write you later, Darling!_  
The nickname slipped out. It was typed and before I realized it, I sent it out in the world. Damn it. The answer arrived fast.  
_Don't let her annoy you, honey. We'll text later._  
I read the text over and over again. Honey… he'd never called me honey before. It was hard to remember how I survived the rest of the day. 

After dinner I lay down on the couch. I reached for my phone and again I read the few words that Rami had sent me. Honey. I never thought that would distract me so much.  
_Are you at home?_  
Suddenly the phone buzzed. The text was from Rami as he'd felt I was thinking about him. I sighed and answered.  
_Yup! Just sat down on the couch. How R U?_  
I answered and put my phone on my chest, switching on the TV. I needed some sound in my living room. When suddenly my phone started ringing. On the display appeared the name **Rami** and my heart missed a beat. Why did he call?  
"Rami?" I answered the call and on the other end was a short moment of silence before I heard him nervously chuckle. "Sorry, I … I thought it would be easier if we phone and… I should have asked before, sorry."  
I shook my head. "No, it's okay. You surprised me a little, that’s all. But what would be easier on the phone?"  
Again a little silence, but this time it was okay. It was like Rami was the one person who could tell you with words as much as with silence. "We're in your home state again." He started. "I know." I whispered and he chuckled. "Erm… I just wanted to ask you, would you like to see me there?" Now I stayed silent. What did he ask me? What should I do? "You know that the show is actually miles away from my hometown?" I asked him with a smile. He sighed. "I know, but… I thought it would be nice but I understand that you don't want to travel that far. Sorry, Honey for asking."  
My heart dropped in my guts. "No, Rami… No! Don't be sorry. I just… It's not the traveling. I'm just a far drive, but I would love to see you again. I just don't have the money for a drive, a room and a ticket. I think the show is even sold out." It sounded so stupid like a false excuse.  
"You don't need a ticket, Honey..." I just noticed that it was the second time he called me honey. "You'll be my guest. I bring you backstage, do you come?" He asked and I couldn't refuse. I sighed. "Alright Darling… I'll be there." A little laugh. "Really? Ow… cool! I text you the details when I know more. You make me really happy and Finn really wants to meet you!"  
I shuddered about his words. "You told Finn about me?" I hated how fearful my voice sounded. "Yeah, I was texting a lot and he noticed. I even told Kev about you." I swallowed. "Owens?" He snickered. "Sure! You aren't a secret, my dear."

I was so nervous when I reached the city. We wanted to meet at his hotel and I was afraid. I don't know why I was afraid. What if everything was a show? What if I didn't really text with Rami? What if it was Rami and he wasn't the adorable person I thought he was. I drove about five times around the block before I had the courage to pull over on the parking lot of the hotel.  
I left the car and went to the hotel lobby. Damn. My heart throbbed so hard, I wasn't able to breathe calmly and almost hyperventilated. Damn it.  
"Hey, Darling!" I heard Rami's voice and looked over. He jump up from an armchair, waving over to me. He smiled and there were his soft brown eyes which are sparkling happy. He jumped over a sofa and ran towards me. I was shaking and tried not to stumble over my feet as he opened his arms and caught me in my second hug.

It was so different this time, but better than the first one. One arm was over my shoulder with one hand on the other shoulder, the other arm placed on my back. I leaned in and placed my hands on his back. Rami was taller by a head and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt his lips and his breath in my hair. The last time he bend over so our heads were on the same height, now he was pulled me against his body and hold me tight like he never wanted to let me leave. Rami knew exactly how to hug. "I love you, Darling." He whispered… and this was just the beginning of a lot more hugs from him which should follow…


End file.
